


Multitasking Isn't Easy

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is such a bad idea but like <i>that’s</i> going to stop Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multitasking Isn't Easy

**Author's Note:**

> [Based off this post](http://richieangelmob.tumblr.com/post/42340882281/junkfrommytrunk-when-you-mom-calls-be-out-of)

On a scale of 1 to 10, this bad idea is somewhere in the neighborhood of invading Russia. In the middle of winter. There  _will_ be casulties and  _someone_ will be very surprised that the attack wasn’t a success. And Stiles knew that that surprised person was not going to be him! Or something...Anyways. The point of the matter is that he ought to hang up right away. He needs to open his mouth, make up an excuse and put the phone down. 

Too bad he can’t say anything on account of his Dad talking away on the other end of the phone. And there's the tiny bit of guilt that he hasn't called his dad in over a week because of reasons so... “I hear you." He replies in what was hopefully an even tone. Derek, sneaky bastard that he is, slides down between Stiles' legs right as his dad asks if he's was paying attention or not, to start licking and sucking Stiles' balls. "Yeah dad, I'm listening." Stiles grinds out.

The best that Stiles can do after that, without hanging up and making his dad suspicious about what was going on, is to slap Derek’s head that is currently bobbing in his lap and glare at him. The grin that he gets in return makes his heart seize, shrinking three sizes too small before expanding so fast that Stiles looses his breath. He's grinding his teeth to hold back a groan when Derek holds their gaze and sinks all the way down on his cock.

Stiles slaps a hand over his mouth to keep himself from moaning at the sight. His father, thank GOD for minor miracles!, resumes telling him all about his trip. 

With Derek’s mouth wrapped around his cock, there's not a lot of attention that Stiles can divert towards his dad. He's naturally distracted in the best possible manner and the most that he can manage is “Yep, yep. That sounds like fun." and other gems which _clearly_ show his vested interest in the story. Multi-tasking, not as easy as some people might make it out to be. Those people, Stiles thinks a tad sourly as he rakes his hands through Derek’s messy-beyond-all-help hair, needed to try and do something while having a severely attractive man sucking them off or something. ' _Then_ _let's see what they have to say about multitasking_!'

"Enough about me though." His dad finishes cheerfully, sounding very much like the vacation/officer’s convention was doing him a world of good. “Tell me, how you're doing? There's been no trouble, right?"

Stiles wants to laugh. Trouble? Hardly! There's no trouble anywhere  _near_ Stiles. How can there be when you come home after dropping your dad off at the airport and find your werewolf boyfriend lounging in your bed all ready for a sex weekend that you’re definetely gonna feel on Monday. 

There’s a pinch around his hips that brings Stiles' focus back to the _highly_ volatile situation at hand. Derek’s hands curl around him, the thumbs brushing against skin and jutting hip bones with a delicateness that belittles his super human strength and says worlds about his gentleness. “Nope." Stiles replies with a dreamy sigh, smiling down at his boyfriend. "No trouble here or anywhere near here."

He is _clearly_ crazy when instead of hanging up, he begins to tell his Dad all about the day that he has  _not_ had while his very talented boyfriend rolls his eyes and goes back to sucking Stiles' cock.

**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](http://chaoticwaltz.tumblr.com)


End file.
